La Tua Cantante
by kissanddazzle
Summary: This story is set around the beginning of Eclipse. What happens when Edward meets someone who smells as exquisite as Bella? POV changes frequently. Some OOC. Sorry, it's just the way I write. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know...

--- = Later on...

*** = Change in character POV. (Point of View)

But, be warned, there are some antsy plot twists weaved into this story.

Thank you to all who review! I very much appriciate it, and I'll take any criticism I can get.

I'll add new chapters as soon as I write them. =]

And If you haven't reviewed, please do. I'll update again when I get 15 reviews!

So last Friday, I had 128 visitors, the most I've had yet! That was the day I added the 3rd chapter, and I only have 7 reviews! Problem? I think so. =]

Disclamier: I don't own Twilight. Sadly. That honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

The only characters I own are Hannah and her mom, Linda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked out the window and sighed. This was Hannah's third time moving in a year. This time, it was across the country, to a town called Forks, Washington. Her mom had described the town to her in many different ways. Her favorite excuses being, "It's a quaint little town," and "Oh, it'll be a fresh start to a new life." Didn't they move six months earlier to "make a fresh start"? She sighed again, and her mom inclined her head towards her only daughter in a questioning manner. Then, lo and behold, it started to drizzle.

"Mom?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you say Forks had the highest percentage of rain in all of the United States?"

"Yes."

"And you thought this would be a great transition from _Florida_?"

------

Her mother rolled her eyes and focused back on the road.

They slowly pulled up to her new house. She stepped out, stunned into silence. She stared until her mom looked at her worriedly. She didn't know that her house was this _huge_. Hannah had never been here before, so she only saw the house in pictures. She looked around, expecting to see moving vans, and saw not a car in site. She then realized it was raining, and hard at that. Hannah hurried up to the house through the rain.

She stepped over the threshold. Everything in the house was set up, ready to be used. Hannah rolled her eyes, knowing what had happened. _I shouldn't be surprised_, she thought. _It's not like my mom hasn't gotten things done for her before. She relies on her looks for everything. The movers must have been guys._ She looked around the room and relaxed. It seemed normal enough. Now, if only a normal family lived in it.

"Where is my room?" she asked.

"Upstairs, second door to the right."

Hannah clomped up the stairs and entered her new room. It needed major work, she thought. She picked up a few things and moved them until she was slightly more satisfied. She looked at her watch and realized that it was almost 10:00. Her bed already had sheets and a blanket on it. _Weird_.

"I'm going to bed, Linda!"

"You have everything you need?"

"Yes!"

"Don't for get you have school tomorrow!"

Linda, as she called her mom, always believed in "getting a head start." She was always using these phrases that were supposed to get Hannah excited. They never worked.

Hannah went into her bathroom. She opened a box and finally found a towel. She hurriedly took a shower and brushed her teeth. Hannah walked into her room, threw on the first pajamas she saw, and jumped in her new bed. She laid there for awhile, thinking of how her new school would be. Her last school was full of stuck up snobs and rich girls. But, of course, that was an all girl's school. This school was probably small and hick-like. She had never lived in the west before, and she never really wanted to. She was thinking about how she was going to get to school tomorrow when she drifted into sleep.

Hannah woke up with a startling thought. _What if it happens again?_ Well, that's what the dream was about. It had happened again, only, in the dream, of course. She tried to shake it from her head. Of course, there were none of them here. Only normal humans, she told herself. The frightening experience at her last home was over. Nothing like that would happen again. She would make sure of it.

Hannah decided to finally get up and get dressed. She messed with her hair until it fell into the exact place she liked and sighed. She looked normal enough. She shuffled downstairs and passed her mom on her way out. She went down the porch stairs and started for the car. Hannah got her keys and slid into her seat. Sitting there, she thought of how the day would play out. Would it be boring? Exciting? Scary? Only one way to find out, she said to herself. She slid the keys into the ignition of her silver Volvo.

When she got to school, the parking lot was filled with beat-up old cars and trucks. She looked around for any kind of car that might be worth anything, and noticed an exact replica of her car. She drove around and parked next to it, and laughed to herself when the owner would see hers and be confused. She stepped out of her car and touched her sneakers to the wet pavement. Only then did she notice that the Volvo next to hers was occupied by two people. She couldn't really make them out, but she could tell one was a boy and one was a girl.

She stood there for a moment, thinking of what they could be doing. She waited a moment, and decided it was none of her business. But, just then, both of the doors opened and out popped a girl. She looked pretty plain, compared to the guy- no, man that stood next to her. Hannah looked at him and her eyes rolled over his body hungrily. He was the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen before, and he most _definitely_ was going to be hers.

***

"Edward?"

Bella looked over at Edward, concerned, when he opened the door. His face was hard and unmoving, which was normal for him. But this time, it seemed to be involuntary. She hurried to his side and touched his face.

"Edward?"

"Bella, we need to go. Now."

Bella just stood there for a second, and only then did she notice the girl across from them. She never really seemed to notice anything when Edward was around. She stared at the girl for a moment then back to Edward. He grabbed her hand and they walked a few feet away. Bella seemed very confused, and she supposed Edward could sense it. He looked at her apologetically and tried to smile, but turned into a grimace. It kind of reminded her of what he looked like when they had first met in Biology, a year before.

She finally looked around at the girl and noticed how plain and simple she looked. Then Bella realized that this was the way she looked when she first came to Forks. She felt sorry for the girl, and decided to speak to her.

Stepping forward, she said, "Hello. My name is Bella, and this is Edward."

***

Looking at the two people, supposedly named Bella and Edward, Hannah realized how ordinary she was, compared to him. She had no idea how these two were related, if they were brother and sister, or a couple. She guessed brother and sister, though one _must_ be adopted. She took another look at Edward, and noticed his face was very tense. She looked down the rest of his body, observing his pale skin. He had awfully pale skin. She looked at his face again, because she couldn't help looking at the beauty. His eyes were a beautiful topaz color. She seemed to want to melt in them, but instead, she grabbed the girls hand and introduced herself.

"My name's Hannah. I'm new here."

She watched Bella and Edward exchange glances, and wondered what they were thinking. Just then, Edward grabbed Bella's hand. He had a grave look on his face, and she wondered if he was in trouble.

"Bella. We really need to leave."

Bella looked at Edward's face and saw that he really meant it. She winced in pain, and looked down at his grip on hers. "Edward." He looked down at her arm and immediately let go. "Sorry," he muttered. He quickly walked away, and Bella faced towards her, looking apologetic.

"Sorry about that. Uh, I think I should go see if he's fine." She looked toward Edward and back to Hannah. "I'll see you around?"

"Of course. Bye."

***

Bella ran after Edward, even thought he walked, and caught up with him and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bella inquired.

Edward's face was rigid, and she could see shame in his eyes.

"Her blood."

Bella looked utterly confused and wrinkled her nose. "Her blood? What about it?"

He looked at her, and dropped his eyes immediately. "I….I don't know if I should tell you. I'm afraid of upsetting you."

Bella looked at him with curiosity. "Just tell me. And spare my feelings."

He looked at her, and regrettably, whispered, "Her blood smelled as intoxicating as yours. It wasn't the same scent, but it still allured me."

Edward could notice the hurt in Bella's eyes, and he felt horrible. He cupped her heart-shaped face in his hands and looked at her earnestly. "Bella. No matter what, you know I will always love you, and always you. You are my life and joy, and I live every moment of it, just in hopes of seeing your face. Please do not be sad, for it hurts me. I love you with all my heart, metaphorically, and no love greater than ours has ever been imagined. Not even if their blood sang to me sweetly, yours will always be the perfect pitch, la tua cantante."

She looked at him, pain still in her eyes. "I know you love me, for some unfathomable reason, and I love you, of course. But what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll have to speak to Carlisle about it. But for now, let's go to class." He kissed her lightly on her lips and ran his icy fingertips along her jaw line.

***

Hannah had been watching the two. They seemed to be talking about something serious. She didn't want to intrude, but she couldn't help but watch. She stared as other girls walked on by, without a second glance, for some reason. She was fairly surprised as to why the girls had no interest in him, for his insane beauty was driving her crazy. She watched them kiss lightly, and he touched her jaw tenderly.

Now she understood. She was wrong. The two were a couple. She felt a jealous pang, and felt like she wanted to kill Bella. She was surprised at herself. She barely even knew Edward, but she felt like she would die without him. She stared at the two longingly again, and gritted her teeth. Hannah then vowed to herself, that no matter what, Edward would be hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella walked into the cafeteria on Edward's arm. A few people watched, not very used to seeing Bella normal again since Edward had left. While walking to their table, Edward began to growl quietly, so only Bella and the other vampire, Alice, could hear.

"Edward?" she whispered quietly.

Edward scowled and slowly stalked over to their table, where Alice, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Mike, and now Hannah, sat. Alice gave Edward a look that said "sorry-to-hear-about-the-new-girl-but-please-control-yourself." Edward just sat there and scowled while Mike introduced Hannah to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Hannah. Hannah, this is Angela, Ben, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jessica."

Bella put on a smile and, indicating herself and Edward, she said "We've already met."

"Well, I haven't met her yet." Sticking out her hand, Alice commented on Hannah's shoes. "They're amazing. I just saw them in my new catalog and ordered them."

"Wait," Bella scoffed, "there's a shoe that someone has that Alice doesn't have yet?" Edward chuckled for the first time today, but then sharply took in a breath of air, choked, and then settled back into his somber silence.

Alice stuck her tongue out at the two and smiled at Hannah. "I can see that we're going to be great friends." At this, Edward's eyes went huge and he stared at Alice with a deep sense of loathing. Alice just settled back into her seat and watched Mike try to impress Hannah, all the while having Jessica glare daggers at the two.

***

The bell rang shrilly, and Hannah got up, along with the rest of the table. She quietly walked over to Bella and questioned, "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

She noticed Bella's eyes sliding over to look at Edward. She saw him give the slightest nod, and was surprised at Bella being able to see it, since the nod was so subtle. Yeah, Hannah was used to it, but it was from her experiences in the past. Just how long had these two been together? It was something that Hannah didn't want to think about.

The two started walking together when Bella inquired, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Hannah looked at the ground and whispered, "I get the feeling that Edward doesn't like me very much."

Bella looked at Hannah with intensity and replied, "No. He's that way with everyone."

Hannah lifted her eyebrows so high that she was afraid they would reach her hairline. Bella laughed and said, "Well, not everyone…but don't take any offence from it. I-I believe it's because he doesn't want to see Mike happy."

Hannah gave her a questioning look before Bella went on. "You see, Edward has this kind of…sixth sense…where he can tell if someone likes someone else. He can tell that Mike really likes you. And because Edward has some sort of grudge against Mike, he would hate to see him end up happy."

Hannah giggled and replied, "Well, he has nothing to worry about. I'm not very much interested in Mike. I've kind of got my eye on someone else."

***

Once Hannah left Bella with that last uncomfortable statement, Bella walked into Biology and sat next to Edward, immediately taking his hand. While Mr. Banner talked about DNA replication, Edward and Bella quietly conversed.

"Nice thinking, coming up with that Mike story so quick."

Bella just smiled and squeezed his hand.

"And I'm terribly sorry about how I behaved at lunch. It was inexcusable. You must understand how much pain breathing causes me now."

After hearing that, Bella just laughed out loud, but did it with just a tinge of a sad smile.

"Edward, Bella. Something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, Mr. Banner." Bella blushed and stared down at the table.

"What's so funny?" Edward inquired, an agonized look on his face. Bella just kept staring at the table.

"Ugh. _Please_ tell me what is in that incredible mind of yours, or I believe I will go mad."

She hesitated, but finally said, "Well…that sounds about pretty much the same thing you said to me when we first met, about your behavior being inexcusable…Are-"

She broke off and took a deep breath. "Are you sure _I'm_ what you want?"

Edward just stared at her with disbelief. She started getting scared when he hadn't moved for a whole minute. She quietly coughed, and he finally blinked and moved his hands to take hers under the lab table. "Bella, love. How many times must I tell you? _I love you and only you._ Nothing could _ever _change that."

Bella looked up at him and blushed slightly before nodding and turning her attention to Mr. Banner.

***

Hannah walked out of school with many confused thoughts going through her head. _Was Bella telling the truth? Does Mike really like me? How do I get Edward?_ She sighed and looked around for her Volvo, and noticed Edward watching her intensely while Bella and Alice chatted next to him. She somehow felt like he knew what she was thinking, and she caught herself speeding up to get to her Volvo. She then realized she had to pass them on her way to her driver side door. She slowly got up the courage to walk past them. When she did, she felt Alice's eyes follow her and she quickly looked at her.

Alice smiled and waved at Hannah, which gave her new confidence. No matter if Edward had ill-will towards her. From what she knew, Alice was a great person with an even greater fashion sense. It would only be a matter of time before Edward liked her even more than Alice did.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward stood by the car, watching Hannah walk towards her Volvo, while Alice waved. He noticed Bella turn around and glance a worried look at him. He smiled, if only to comfort her, and she smiled back at him, her worries gone. Edward silently slipped into the Volvo and put the key into the ignition. Alice quickly slid into the back, while Bella clumsily got into the passenger seat.

Edward pulled out of the parking lot and within minutes, arrived at Bella's house. He jumped out and quickly opened the door for Bella. As she got out, he slid his arm around her waist. Suddenly, he heard a slight rustle of leaves. In an instant, Alice was beside him. She silently sniffed the air, as did Edward, and they both sighed in relief.

"It's for you," Edward whispered, motioning towards the forest, where Jacob stood.

"Jacob!" Bella ran towards him, dropping her books on the way. She ran up to him, jumping up and down like a crazy person. **[AN: No offence, Alice. (: ]** Bella wrapped her arms around his torso, as that was all she could reach.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob sighed, his rough voice full of emotion.

"I'm glad you came. I've missed you so much."

A pained look crossed Jacobs face. "Don't say that, Bella."

She nodded and sighed, looking back at Edward. He was next to her in an instant.

"Do you want me to go?" his velvet voice asked. Jacob grunted, and Edward scowled.

"I wasn't asking you, dog." Jacob rolled his eyes, and Edward looked back to Bella with a questioning look on his face.

"Don't go," Bella whispered.

"I'll be back as soon as you're done. I need to talk to Carlisle, anyway." Bella nodded. She waved to Alice as they both got into the Volvo and sped off.

"Can we talk inside?" Jacob questioned, pointing his thumb towards the house.

"Sure. It is getting kind of cold…" Jacob just snorted at that, and made his way into the house.

They made their way into the kitchen. Jacob sat down while Bella started getting a few pots and pans out.

"What are you doing?" Jacob inquired, staring at the growing amount of ingredients that Bella was pulling form the fridge.

"Are you hungry?" Jacob just stared at her until they both started laughing, and it felt just like old times.

"So…how are you and the leec- er, Edward?"

"Everything's good," Belle replied, intensely staring at the vegetables she was chopping.

"Bella. I know your lying. What happened?" Bella looked at him wearily, and finally sighed, giving up on the charade.

"There's a new girl at school…Her name's Hannah."

"And what, your afraid she's gonna steal Mike out from under your nose?" He snorted and picked up a carrot off the table.

"Not exactly…"

Jacob quickly looked up, seeing the anguish burning in Bella's eyes.

"No!" Jacob gasped, unable to control himself. "I swear if that parasitic leech ever hurts, I will tear him piece to p-"

"No, Jacob! It's nothing like that. He's not interested in her. At least, I don't think he is. It's just…you know how I smell absolutely stunning to Edward? Well, she happens to have the same effect on him, too." Bella sighed with relief as she noticed him start to calm down.

"Bella, I don't like this. If she hurt you…if _he_ hurt you…I don't think I could control myself." Jacob looked at her intensely, looking for any sign that she was growing weary of Edward and his problems.

"Jacob, it'll be fine. I'm sure. I haven't seen you in so long. Can we please just hang out, without any talk of vampires, werewolves, or blood?"

Jacob nodded to her, and they got up to make their way into the living room, where that sat and watched T.V. in silence, both pondering what to do about Hannah.

***

As soon as Edward's car touched the driveway of the Cullen's house, Edward was out of the car and in the door in less than a second. Edward approached the door of Carlisle's study. "Come in, Edward."

Carlisle turned around from looking out the window and faced him. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Edward nodded and studied Carlisle for a minute. "There's a new girl at school. Hannah. She- well… she smells like Bella," he said. "But different. But…better," he whispered, agony etched on his face. "The worst part, of course, is that she has a different mind, too. I can hear her thoughts, but it's like she has a blockade up. I can tell she is determined to make me hers, but I can't tell why. It's like I'm getting half the signal or something."

He looked up at Carlisle's eyes, which held pain, fear, fascination, and sadness all in one. "Edward. I can only imagine how much pain you're in."

Edward nodded slightly and closed his eyes.

"I'm guessing that you want me to tell you what to do?" Edward looked at him and nodded again.

"I'm sorry, but only you can figure this out yourself. But I can tell you the way I would handle this. Ignore her. Switch any classes you have with her. Avoid her. That's all you can do."

Edward looked away and left the room, too agonized to stay in there any longer. Alice stood by the door of his room, waiting for him.

"What, Alice?" Edward growled, too annoyed to take anything from anybody.

"I just wanted you to know that Hannah and I are going to be friends. Very good friends. I don't want you to mess that up. She has a great fashion sense, unlike any other girl in this town. So, for my sake, don't kill her. I'd appreciate it."

"It's not like I want to kill her," he said, looking tortured.

"Well, just saying. Oh, and by the way, she's going to be sitting with us again tomorrow. So please behave. We're going to have the most amazing conversation about Fashion Week in Paris." Alice replied, looking at him with concern in her eyes. "This is hard for you. But you've been through this before. You got over Bella's scent. NOw you just have to get opver Hannah's."

Edward growled and shoved her out of the way, went downstairs, and ran into the forest.


	4. Author's Note

Sorry to everyone who thought this was a new chapter. So here's the gist of what is going on with this story. I've been extremely busy lately, what with high school and whatnot. I believe I haven't wrote a new chapter because lately, it seems I've been way more interested in Quil/Claire & Renesmee/Jacob stories, and I can't seem to really get into any Edward/Bella stories. I do have some slight twist in the plot line that should finish up the story, so I guess I'm here to tell you I'm going to end the story soon, maybe in chapter 4 or 5. I've run out of ideas, really, and since I wrote the first chapter of this story around 2 years ago, I'm kind of burnt out on it. So please just stick it out with me while I chug to get this story finished. (:


	5. Chapter 4

Edward POV

"Hey, Hannah!" Alice yelled across the lunchroom.

Hannah's head swiveled around, trying to find the tinkling voice that had called her name. Alice danced over to her. "Oh, I just adore your Jimmy Choo's!" Hannah smiled and murmured a thank you, and then followed Alice to the table she had picked out. At least she was being considerate to me, and even more to Bella, I suppose. Alice and Hannah sat down, while I silently stared at my lunch, listening in on Alice's thoughts. She didn't bother to hide them, but that's most likely because she was more occupied with evaluating Hannah's outfit. Curiously, I listened to their conversation.

"…I really don't think so. I mean, Paris is the fasion capital of the world! There's no way…"

A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I found out they weren't talking about me. Bella glanced up at the sound of my breath. I smiled the smile that always seemed to reassure her, and she grinned and went back to picking at her sandwich.

"So…has your brother mentioned anything about me?"

That caught my attention.

"Who, Emmett?" Alice said innocently.

"No, I, uh, meant…Edward."

"Oh. No, I don't think so. Though I could be wrong since he spends most of his time with Bella."

Hannah's face visibly fell, and I casually put my arm around Bella, anticipating her glance. She looked over, rolled her eyes, and focused on Alice again, while I focused on watching my sweet Bella and avoiding Hannah.

Edward POV

_Oh, no. Why didn't Alice warn me? She __**had**__ to have seen this coming!_ I walked at a decrepit human pace to the front of the school. The last bell had just rung, and Bella apparently had "forgotten" to tell me that a certain organism of the canine species was coming to visit her. I quickly ran outside and saw Jacob talking with Bella. I spotted Alice giving me an apologetic look. I angrily averted my gaze and walked towards Bella.

Hannah POV

I walked out of school, lugging my 10-pound backpack and staring at my iPod, trying to choose a song. I finally found one, "Supermassive Black Hole" by the rock gods, Muse. I barely noticed the commotion around me. I decided to look up and actually watch where I was going and came face to face with Edward.

"Excuse me,"Edward said as he brushed past me without a second glance.

I huffed and silently moved and watched where he was heading. He seemed to be heading towards…Bella. And…3 guys? Well, more like 3 giants. One of the them, the one on the left, caught my attention immediately. He was…sexy. Brilliant. Incredible. D, all of the above. All simple thoughts of Edward left my head, and the empty space was filled with thought's of the magnificent…god. I quickly followed Edward, and stealthily hid in the bushes to the right. I watched the drama unfold before me. Edward looked furious, Bella looked ecstatic, but worried, the middle guy mirrored Bella's face, minus the worry, and the two other guys looked semi-interested in the same drama I was watching. Suddenly, a slight shift of my foot, and I was on the ground. 5 pairs of eyes looked my way. I hastily got up and brushed my jacket off. I quickly turned my attention to the breathtaking god on the left. He was looking at me like…like he'd seen the light, and his life was complete. I must have looked scared or something, because his face turned really kind. At that moment, the middle one said, "Embry?"

Embry. That had to be the most gorgeous name ever.

"Embry?" The middle one waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hannah? Could you come over here for a second, please?" Edward asked, looking slightly awed.

I nodded and walked towards them in a daze. Edward motioned to Embry.

"Embry, this is Hannah. Hannah, this is Embry. He lives over on the rez, in La Push." I nodded my head weakly.

The middle one laughed and I turned my questioning look to him.

"Embry wants to know if you wanted to hang out sometime."

A red-hot blush spread across my cheeks, and I nodded shyly. Since when was I shy? His face lit up like a Christmas tree, as did mine when I saw his reaction. My breath caught in my throat as I thought about the future. I'm pretty sure I'm going to like it here in Forks from now on.


	6. Author's Note 2

AN: I just wanted to inform you guys that I'm sorry it took so long to finish this, and I'm totally aware I left some things I brought up in the first few chapters unfinished, but I really just wanted it to be done. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
